Princess for a Night
by laharvey125
Summary: Ziggy goes to Bathory High School's Spring Formal with her best friend (and secret crush) Caspar Lowell.


This is an RP edit from Bathory High School (an RP group on deviantart). I'm no longer part of it but still have some great memories. Seriously if you're new to RP groups and love ghost stories/horror/adventure, THIS is the group for you!

But this excerpt is from one of their normal adventures but perhaps just as dreadful...the Spring Formal! Mwahahahaha! Well, I always thought they were scary lol. Here my OC Faye "Ziggy" Ziegleriot goes with her best friend (and secret crush) Caspar Lowell. Enjoy!

*Other OCs used with permission by their creators

* * *

Gregory threw open the doors to the gymnasium and Annabelle sat at the ticket booth in front of the doors. She smiled and waved at the group of students waiting out front, "Welcome to Bathory High School's annual Spring Formal." she shouted. Greg, the Student Council President, glared. His flaming red hair was slicked up into an odd up-do as he walked into the fully decorated gymnasium. The whole gym had transformed from a place for sweaty jocks to hang out into a mystical aquatic-themed fairy tale world.

Nico stood at the gym entrance by the ticket booth. That way he made sure that students weren't sneaking in prohibited materials. But since he stood there with his hands in his pockets and cigarette in his lips, it didn't seem like he was doing a very good job.

Ziggy stared in wonder at the magnificent sight. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious. She had hoped to look more lady-like and elegant for Caspar...but now she felt a little silly. Part of her didn't believe she could pull it off. She fidgeted slightly with her hair and drew back as the others entered.

Demi hesitantly walked into the gym. Dressed up, and hair pulled into a messy looking up-do, but you couldn't expect less from her. Her face was slightly marred from her wipe-out during track. She turned to Ziggy and looked honestly horrified when she saw her reflection in the other girl's eyes. "You okay, Sweetie?" she managed, still in slight shock.

Ziggy cracked a shy side smile. "I'm just waiting for C-Caspar. Oh wow! You look so pretty," She praised her.

"Can you not see my fave?" Demi joked softly, as she rubbed the bruises on her face gently. "You look lovely as ever, Sweetie."

Caspar made sure he had everything he needed and made his way to the gymnasium. As he walked up, he placed a smile on his face. "Ms. Ziegleriot!" He cheerfully called to the girl. He was determined to make it a good night.

Ziggy's jaw literally dropped at the sight of Caspar in his white tuxedo. He looked even more elegant and charming than usual.

He quickly pulled out a bouquet of lilies from behind his back and held them out to her. He thought the flowers suited her. "I hope you like the flowers and you look absolutely stunning."

Remembering her manners she quickly shut her mouth and took the offered flowers. She breathed in their sweet aroma. "Thank you," she said softly.

He turned his attention on the other girl and smiled. "And you do too, Ms. Demi." The smile was still in place.

Demi shuddered at the compliment. "I am not 'stunning'." she grumbled, arms crossed.

Caspar pursed his lips and shook his head. "Yes, you are." He said gently before she disappeared with a friend. He turned to look back at Ziggy. "Are you ready to dance?" He asked curiously, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

Ziggy felt rather shy still but she internally scolded herself. Caspar was one of her best friends...ok secret crush BUT STILL he was the friend she knew well...just better dressed. She was surprised by his eagerness to dance...especially to Gangnam style. She giggled at that. "Do you...even know HOW to dance to this song?"

"Not in the slightest." He chuckled lightly. "Though I suspect most people plan to just bounce around to it." He said, smiling still before holding his hand out for her to take.

Ziggy took his hand and entered the room. She smiled at him. "Well yes there is that strategy to dancing, but there is a unique dance step to this one. Just pretend you're riding a horse like an American cowboy."

Poor Caspar was truly out of his element. He wasn't used to something so…bizarre. Ziggy bit her lip to keep from laughing. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Then he seemed to let out an audible sigh of relief when the song changed over to something a little slower. This he knew better, though it wasn't his favorite sort of music. "Here, I know how to dance to this." He said with a smile before pulling her close to him.

Ziggy blushed as he held her close in his arms, gently swaying her around the dance floor. She lowered her gaze for a moment and then forced it back up to him. "You look...very handsome tonight Caspar."

"Thank you very much." He said graciously before twirling her out and bringing her back to move around the area to the beat. "I had a little help deciding on the tux." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Well it makes you look like some kind of Prince Charming. It...suits you well."

He smirked. "Then that makes you my princess tonight, Ms. Ziegleriot." He said before giving her the prince charming smile and a bit of a bow before the next song started up.

She quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I could never be something as grand as that." She patted the side of his cheek in a patronizing manner. "But it was still ever so sweet of you to say it though."

He wanted to frown at her statement, but continued to smile. "Ms. Ziegleriot, you don't give yourself enough credit." He said kindly before pulling her closer to him.

She smirked gently at his slight criticism. "I'm sorry Caspar. I guess I look more the part than I feel like it."

In all honesty, Caspar had no idea how to dance to the song that came on next. It wasn't his normal style, but he didn't want Ziggy to realize how bad he was at more modern dancing, so he kept up with the attempt.

Once again she tried not to laugh. He was trying and he really wasn't all that bad. She knew that she could hardly be any better. "Just relax Caspar and have fun with it," she encouraged him.

Another slow song came on and he grinned. This was another of his favorite songs; there was no doubt about that. "I'll relax now." He said calmly; bring her close to him again. He smiled and started to sing the lyrics quietly while leading her into different dance moves.

She let him lead and loved his gentle his guidance was. She rested her head on his shoulder and lowered her gaze. He grinned when she leaned against him, glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself. For tonight…she'd break the rules a bit and allow herself to be close to him. Only once she would allow herself to dream of what would never be. She closed her eyes as he continued to lead her through the dance.

He moved into a slower dance that didn't seem to move as much, more swaying than anything. In that quiet moment she did feel like a princess in his arms. She giggled softly to himself. "Maybe you were right all along," she murmured to herself. When Greg went on stage to announce the Spring Court, she discreetly pulled away from him.

Caspar seemed puzzled by her suddenly pulling away, but chose instead to look at Greg.

"Ahem, students, may I have your attention please? I would like to announce this year's Spring Formal Queen... the ballots are in and the honor belongs to..." One of the band members did a drum roll as he picked up an envelope and began to rip it open.

"Myra Murakami," he clapped his hands as the crowd did too. "Ms. Murakami, please come up to the stage." he put on an unbecomingly friendly and charismatic smile, for a moment looking like a normal student council president.

Myra ran up to the stage while everyone applauded and took her place next to Gregory.  
She waved out at the crowd and smiled.

Ziggy smiled and clapped hard along with the rest for her friend.

Greg picked up a sash with sparkling cursive letters "Bathory's Spring Queen" on them and put it over her head before picking up the tiara and crowning her. He smiled as he talked back into the microphone with another envelope. "And for this year's King…" another drum roll as opened it. He blinked in absolute horror before speaking. "Chase E-Eldridge," he said hoarsely.

It was deadly silent for a split second. The bad boy of Bathory? King? For real? But then the crowd erupted into wild applause. For such a mouthy brat, he was liked well enough. But it became quiet soon when the spotlight couldn't find him. He wasn't there.

Greg rolled his eyes. "The Spring King has predictably ditched the dance." He grumbled sarcastically. He then turned towards Myra with slight concern. "So now who will be your special slow dance partner?"

Ziggy turned towards Caspar. "You could offer. I wouldn't mind," she gave him a friendly smile.

He tilted his head at her. He was about to tell her that he would not leave her, but he figured he was good at dancing. He stepped forward a smile on his face and his hand raised. "I'll dance with her, if the lady accepts." He said in his most charming voice with the most dashing smile he knew to give.

Greg looked down at Caspar and back to Myra.

Myra looked at them both, realizing they were asking her confirmation. "Yeah okay." She said with a smile on her face.

"Then start the music," Greg said, cueing the DJ.

Caspar made his way over to Myra and held his hand out gently for her to take, pulling her close to him when he did, the same grin on his face. Myra took his hand and followed his lead. Her eyes widened and she blushed when she noticed that everyone was watching them.

He chuckled lightly at her blush. "Ms. Murakami, don't focus on them, focus on enjoying the dance." His voice was calm and gentle as he moved her around to the beat.

She tried to forget about all the people in the audience as Caspar had said.

Demi walked over to Ziggy. "Poor girl, she's so confused." she muttered looking at Myra, but it seemed to be meant for Ziggy.

She turned to look at Demi. "She'll loosen up though, Caspar has a way of making others relax. What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm hating every SINGLE second of this." She said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ziggy said sympathetically. "Anything I could do to cheer you up?"

"Nah, not really. Dances have never been my kind of thing." Demi shrugged. "But I think the dance will be over soon so I'll head back to my dorm."

Ziggy reached out to stop her but she just walked away. She stared after her silently as her heart dropped into her stomach. She hated to think that her friend didn't have a good time.

Meanwhile Caspar was glad that Myra seemed to relax some. But once the song was over, she quickly thanked him and hurried off the stage. He did the same in his usual stride, intent on finding his date.

He soon found Ziggy and reached his hand out to turn her around, still smiling, perhaps even more because it was his best friend. "We danced to this song remember?" He asked her curiously as the familiar tune started.

She giggled and nodded as she gently squeezed his hand. "Of course…how could I ever forget?"

He danced her around until the song ended, smiling and singing along to it. The next one he knew by heart, his sister had gone through a phase with it. It wasn't the most loving song to dance to but that was okay because the beat was fun enough.

She smiled as she danced, moving this way and that and having a great time altogether. Caspar was more fun to dance with than she remembered. "Its nice when you let your hair down, so to speak," she winked playfully at him.

Demi turned out to be right though. After that song Greg picked up the microphone and tapped it. "Alright everybody, the dance is now over. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and have a great night." he was about to set the microphone down and paused. "Oh, I nearly forgot... I better not catch any of you sneaking off to each other's dorms, or I'll send Mr. Montez after you all."

Ziggy sighed sadly to see the dance end altogether. She turned toward Caspar. "Well...thank you for tonight." She smiled sweetly.

"Ms. Ziegleriot, you are very welcome." He said, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "Do you need me to escort you back to your dorm?" He asked after releasing her hand.

"Naw, I'm not really ready to go to bed just yet." Then a delicious smile lit up her face. "The night is still young and I'm ready to live it up!" She reached up and pulled the pearl pins out of her hair and gently shook her head from side to side, letting her hair cascade down her back to her knees.

"Live it up? How will we do that?" He asked the young girl curiously, a puzzled expression on his face.

She smiled as she took his hand and led him outside. The moonlight was bright and the stars twinkled in the heavens. She took a deep breath and let it out. She turned towards him shyly. "Well...if you're not too busy...I did have something special planned for afterwards."

Caspar tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You planned something? I'm a horrible date, I didn't plan anything." He said with a sigh.

She giggled as she pulled him along the courtyard. "You weren't expected to, silly. I just wanted to do something special for you. After all, you've done a lot for me lately and I…well…wanted to repay you somehow," she said shyly as she blushed again.

He smiled appreciatively. "That's very sweet of you, Ms. Ziegleriot." He said gently as he followed her to the courtyard.

She led him off campus, towards the track field. She felt him pull back a little in confusion but she gently reassured him as she continued to lead him. "You trust me, don't you?" She teased with a wink. Right behind the bleachers, she had a fancy velvet-cushioned armchair set up for him, right in front of a makeshift stage that had a piano on it. She'd had help from the janitor earlier that day. She gestured for him to sit while she climbed up on stage.

She paused for a moment and then turned to face him. "I…uh…wrote a song for you. It's really just an arrangement of some of the pieces we've worked on together as well as some…memories we've shared."

"You wrote a song for me?" It was perhaps the sweetest thing someone had ever done for him.

Taking a deep breath she sat down with fingers poised over the keys. Then she started to play. At first it was an arrangement of their Spring Festival pieces and then she mixed in the Beatles song they danced to in the Music Room. The whole time she played with her eyes closed as she had memorized the piece.

He watched with interest, his ears following and identifying each little piece that they had played or listened to. He could hear the Beatles song in the background of it and smiled brightly. This was more lovely than any other piece he'd heard her play, and when she finished he clapped his hands together in astonishment. "Ziggy that was amazing!" He said warmly before realizing he'd called her by her first name. He blushed the slightest bit at that, not used to calling her bizarre nickname. "I mean, it must have taken such a long time to get it all set up. It was so lovely and well planned out. You could feel all the feelings from every piece mixed in, quite difficult considering the varied pieces." He continued to smile. "That was the loveliest thing I've ever had someone do for me." He sounded proud and warm about it. He would have to do something for his best friend in return, she deserved it.

She blushed at his praise but still beamed with pride. It pleased her to see his enthusiasm. It made all the hard work she put into composing it all worth it. "I wrote it down too. I'll be sure to give you a copy tomorrow at school." As she stepped down from the stand, she paused as she realized he'd actually called her by her name. That…was a little weird and yet endearing in a way. It was nice to know that even he slipped sometimes. She smiled at him as she drew closer. "I'm glad that you like it so much. It…really means a lot to me. Thank you." Then her expression softened gently. "I just wanted to give you something special…to thank you for all your help, inspiration over this year. You've helped me perform pieces I never thought I could. You've done so much for me…and I just…wanted to give something back."


End file.
